


Until We Meet Again

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Levy made a critical decision in a split second: she alone decided what kind of life she would lead. Death proved better than a life as a brothel worker. Courtesy of her father, Levy’s life belonged to that of a local sex slave trade due to his enormous debt his gambling put on their family. The jump off that cliff served as freedom from bondage. However, fate denied Levy forfeiting her life. She awoke in a large mansion, broken and in agonizing pain, but alive. An old picture frame sat off to the side of her savior named Gajeel. At first, they fought like cats and dogs, but the longer she stayed, the better she got to know him. Despite his resistance, they easily fell for each other, the beauty who suppressed his beast. Little did she know, Levy harbored an item that her captors would stop at nothing to snatch away, taking her life in the process. Now Levy had something to live for and Gajeel refused to let anyone take her away from him.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WheelOfWriters author challenge in 2015 on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Photo Frame

 

Levy forced her burning legs to move faster, her exhausted muscles threatening to quit any moment. Each rapid breath caused an agonizing ache to lace through them.  She pushed forward, glancing over her shoulder when she heard the snarl of the canines chasing her. Tears streamed down her porcelain face as she sprinted through the dark woods, jumping over bushes and avoiding trees in the dim lighting.

 _No, no, no_ , her mind chanted in terror as the sound of the canines grew closer.

Only seconds separated her from the razor-sharp teeth of her predators. If Levy didn't think of something fast, they be dragging her right back to that disgusting place. Her light-blue hair whipped behind her as she veered off in another direction hoping to lose the canines, her heart sinking when they changed their course to follow her. Sweat dripped down her temples, and her throat screamed for water from the ragged breaths she sucked into her body.

"She's headed this way!"

"Get her boys!"

A sharp whistle sounded through the night air with the dogs barking their response. Levy looked over her shoulder one more time and almost tripped over a large root of a tree. Her bare foot throbbed, but she drove on and burst through to a clearing. Levy skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff, looking down to see a river flowing almost a hundred feet below.

"There she is!"

Levy whirled around. A group of men with four dogs emerged from shadows. A woman with forest green hair took a few menacing steps towards her. Levy shook her head. "You will not sell me into slavery! I refuse!"

"Well, it's not up to you sweetheart," she cooed. In the pale moonlight, Levy could see the wicked smile on her face. "Your father sold you to pay his debts. You belong to us now."

Those words stung. More tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked down at the ground.  Her own father sold her into slavery, insisting a violent local gang wanted his head on a platter because of his astronomical debt. They would hurt his family to get to him. The only option to save their lives involved sending them away, but a brothel?  Her mother got the better end of the deal. A house for displaced women her father found had room for only one person. She refused to utter a syllable as Levy screamed, the guard dragging her out of her own home. What parents willing sent their daughter into bondage?

Levy leveled her gaze, resolve on her face. "I won't pay for his mistakes."

She stumbled backward, her feet mere inches from the edge of the cliff. Her oppressor stepped forward just as Levy held her arms open, her white nightdress billowing in the gentle wind. "Wait a second, you crazy bitch!"

Levy closed her eyes and jumped off. The rush of falling ignited her stomach, and she kept her eyes squinted shut, waiting for impact. It came and with it, all went silent and black within her mind.

 

A groan escaped her lips as she came to. Levy almost cried out from the excruciating pain radiated in her right arm and both her legs. At that moment from the agony, she pleaded for unconsciousness. Levy struggled to open her eyes and when she did, unfamiliar surroundings greeted her. Relief washed over her at the realization she wasn’t in the slaving quarters she almost killed herself to get away from. When that crossed Levy’s mind, happiness flowed through her at being alive despite the unbelievable pain that brought tears to her eyes.

 Numerous candles cast a warm orange glow over the room. A humongous window loomed on the back wall, its darkness telling of the night sky. The area’s style appeared traditional from the design of the exquisite furniture.  The large floor space astonished Levy; her entire home could fit into this one room. A giant cherry wood dresser to her left along with another long bureau to her right adorned with the biggest mirror she'd ever seen caught her eye. Elaborate décor stared back at her and when she looked down at the magnificent bed with grey blankets thrown over her, Levy thanked her lucky stars again for her life. A splint encased her left forearm, a telling story of why a painful throb pulsed through it. The battered woman noticed her legs refused to bend at the knee. Levy flipped the blanket back, her eyes widened seeing casts stopping in the crease of her thighs. They must have broken in many places. Misery gripped her body and her and to top it off, her stomach growled.

A lone photo sat on the long dresser. It seemed within arm's reach of the bed. Levy tried to shimmy that direction, wincing as her legs, arms, and her back screamed in protest. She stretched, unsure if she could grasp it, but her bruised fingers ghosted the corner until she gripped it tight. Levy pulled the picture frame to her. The photograph seemed aged, some areas frayed and scratched off. A handsome man with long, black, spiky hair falling well past his shoulders stared back at her. Multiple piercings embedded his skin, making him look menacing. A hard expression magnified his rough appearance. He didn't look like an easy person to get along with. Was this the person who saved her?

"Oh, you're awake!"

Levy jumped, catching the frame before it crashed to the floor. "Oh, hello."

A woman entered the room, sitting on the corner of the mattress. Her royal blue hair framed her face and complemented her pale skin. "Juvia is so glad you're all right!"

"Juvia," Levy said, letting the name roll over her tongue. "Is that your name?"

Juvia nodded. Levy looked around the bedroom again. "Where am I? What happened?"

Juvia's features turned somber. "You would have died if Gajeel-san didn't find you in the river."

"Who's Gajeel?"

Juvia smiled and pointed at the man in the picture she held. "He's the master of this mansion."

Levy's eyes widened. "I'm in a mansion?!"

Levy grew up poor most of her life. A pair of shoes or dinner that didn't include a handful of rice meant the world to her. She wanted to explore, but first, she needed to thank her savior. Despite living in poverty, Levy did not want to die. However, heath by sudden impact triumphed over mauling by animals or a life in a brothel.  Goosebumps rose on her skin from thinking about it. She wrapped her good arm around her waist for comfort.

"You are," Juvia answered, standing to her feet. "Are you thirsty? I only gave you a few sips of water over the last four days."

Levy's dry mouth and throat notified her of the necessity for water. Inch by inch she shifted to the middle of the bed. How would she move with both legs broken? Still, this predicament trumped paralysis; pain confirmed her legs still worked. Levy opened her mouth to accept Juvia's offer for water when her stomach growled again. She blushed as Juvia smiled at her.

 "I'll get Panther Lily to get you something to eat and drink. So, what's your name?"

"My name's Levy and thank you," she said. "Will um… will Gajeel stop by? I'd like to thank him for saving my life."

Juvia's smile faltered. "I don't know. He may not, but Juvia will tell him you said thank you."

Her answer didn't sate her. This man rescued her from death and horrible life in slavery. After all the trouble she caused him, she had to show her gratitude for his actions. A few moments after Juvia left, in walked a large muscled feline holding a bowl and a glass of water perched on a tray. Levy's hazel orbs widened as she stared at the cat. He sat the tray down on the dresser beside the bed she was in. This creature must be Panther Lily. He walked upright with a physique similar to a human. Levy remembered pictures of Exceeds but never saw one in person. His kind fell into the extinct mythical creature category.

"You're…"

"An Exceed," he spoke and in a deep rich voice. "My name is Panther Lily."

"An Exceed," Levy repeated. "I thought Exceeds were just a legend!"

"We are," Panther Lily answered.

Levy couldn't help but study him further: silky black fur, ivory patch around his mouth, and adorable rounded ears contradicting his rippling muscles. A large scar marred his face above his left eye. Panther Lily's clothes, brown corduroys that had straps crisscrossing in the back, showed that he did a lot of outside work. Panther Lily picked up the glass of water, placed it to her parched lips, and she drank. He removed the glass before she wanted to stop.

"You need to start slower," Panther Lily explained. "A full belly when you haven't eaten in four days will give you a stomach ache."

The large cat was right to Levy's dismay. The bowl still needed tending so the feeling didn’t stick. Warm tomato soup filled the bowl. Her mouth watered at the smell of rich seasonings wafting in her direction. Panther Lily was about to feed her when Levy held up her good arm.

"Maybe I can feed myself if you place the tray in my lap." Levy took the spoon from the feline. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," he answered. "Juvia tells me your name is Levy." She nodded her response. "What made you jump off that cliff?"

Levy stared at her meal. She didn't want to talk about it, but Levy hoped she could trust this Exceed. She settled into telling him everything that happened so far in her wretched life. Perhaps the ears of a stranger would prove helpful in the comfort she craved.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gajeel sat in his study, a mug of beer in one hand as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. His right fist clenched open and closed until his left hand hurled his mug at the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. Why the hell did he save that girl?! Decades passed and he never helped other people in trouble. He didn't have time to process his thoughts before he was running into the frigid embrace of the river to pull her broken and bleeding body from its hold. Gajeel didn't hesitate to bring her back to his mansion and have Panther Lily patch her up and directing Juvia to give her a pain-relieving spell.

He stood and walked over to the fireplace, placing one hand on it as he leaned forward and closed his eyes. Juvia gave him an update on her status a few hours ago. It would only cause trouble for them both. She needed to get the hell out. There was no doubt in his mind they knew he had her. He didn't know why they were so interested in her, but to pin a bunch of fake debt on her father to get to her was a lot of effort on their part. He'd discover what those bastards were up to. Turning on his heels, he headed for the bedroom she was in. His determined steps echoed down the many corridors and halls until the familiar door loomed in front of him. Gajeel didn't bother knocking before entering. Juvia was giving the girl a sponge bath when he threw the door open.

" _Gajeel, get out!"_ Juvia shouted, trying to cover Levy.

He slammed the door like a bat out of hell and swallowed. He should have knocked. After a few moments, Juvia opened the door with her hand on one hip. "Juvia doesn't appreciate you coming in like that," she hissed.

"Shut it," Gajeel snapped. "It's my house! I go where I want!"

With that, he brushed past Juvia, pushed her out the door, and closed it behind him. She protested her disapproval from the other side. Crimson eyes turned to meet his guest. She smiled at him, without a doubt the bruises on her heart-shaped face causing discomfort.

"You must be Gajeel," she said, dropping her gaze. "I wanted to thank you for-"

"Do you have somewhere else you can go?" Gajeel interrupted.

Levy's eyes widened. "I-I don't. Is it possible for me to stay here until I heal? I can leave after that."

"No," Gajeel answered. "You'll leave within the next few days."

He turned to exit, but Levy called after him. "I have nowhere to go! I have two broken legs and can't walk anywhere!"

"You jumped off a cliff. Your broken legs are your own fault."

"But…" Gajeel’s sharp eyes picked up the hurt in her voice and against his better judgment, turned to look at her. Levy's eyes were brimming with tears. "Why did you save me only to let me die? That's what will happen if I can't defend myself!"

Gajeel didn't have a response to that question. They sat in silence for a few moments, Levy's expectant and tearful gaze lessening the intensity of his rejection. Gajeel didn't care for tears, but she was right. If she couldn't even walk, how the hell would she take care of herself? She’d be in those assholes’ clutches before she made it off his estate.

"All right, you can stay," Gajeel grumbled.

"Thank you very much Gajeel," Levy breathed, appreciative expression replacing the sad one.

Gajeel paused at the door, hand hovering over the handle. "I hope you get you're never leaving if you stay until you recover."

He didn't wait for her to respond and exited out the door without another word.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed and Levy's strength increased daily. It turned out that Juvia and Gajeel were both wizards. Their existence had long since died out according to the history books. Levy didn't know how to act around them. She'd always heard stories that they were evil and killed innocent people to use in their spells, but after getting to know Juvia, the water mage wouldn't harm anyone unprovoked.

She now had a wheelchair to help her get around. Her legs and broken arm no longer hurt unless she bumped them on something, but Levy had her technique for movement. That night, she decided she'd make dinner for everyone with the help of Panther Lily. She specialized in pork ramen although it was the only thing she knew how to cook, that and white rice.

Levy sat in front of the stove, sautéing the pork in a frying pan. The smell of the garlic, soy sauce, and sesame oil warming invaded her nostrils. Panther Lily was working on straining the noodles. "I've never attempted making ramen this way."

"My mother taught me," Levy said with a smile. It faded quickly when she remembered her mother's lack of resistance during her kidnapping. "At least she taught me something good."

Panther Lily nodded in gentle agreement as they continued to prepare dinner. When it was ready, Levy asked Juvia to get Gajeel for dinner. She tried, but the man refused, which didn't surprise Levy. He tried his hardest to avoid her since she'd been there. That jerk only spoke to her when he had to, an irritating habit. Gajeel wanted to force her to stay yet not speak a word? Getting used to each other made sense.

She grabbed a steaming bowl of soup and wheeled herself to his study. Panther Lily stood. "Levy I suggest leaving him alone."

"No way," she argued. "I'm going to bring him a bowl of ramen if he won't come get it himself."

Panther Lily exhaled before moving behind the struggling girl and pushing her towards Gajeel's closed study door. Panther Lily knocked; a gruff "Go away!" echoed in response. Panther Lily faced Levy, who frowned at the determined look on her face.

"Gajeel, I'm coming in!"

With that, she twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Panther Lily wheeled her inside then told her to call for him when she was ready. He shut the door behind him.

Gajeel got up from his chair so fast it screeched backward. "What the hell do you think yer doing?!"

Levy wasn't fazed by his rough tone. "I'm bringing you dinner."

She held it out to him, and he turned his back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want yer disgusting food."

Levy blinked at his harsh tone. "You can't say that when you haven't tried it yet! Don't be such a jerk!"

"I said I don't want it!" he bellowed, whirling around and taking a few menacing steps towards her.

Levy searched those intense red orbs for a moment, a pang of hurt stabbing her in her chest. "Fine. I don't know why you hate me so much, but I'll leave you alone if that's what you want! You’re stupid if you think I will stay here forever with someone like you! I’m leaving the minute I’m better!"

She threw the bowl at him, which he dodged and it crashed on the wood floor, juices spreading out like a murder scene. Levy turned in her wheelchair and turned to call for Panther Lily before that arrogant jerk saw her cry… again. She'd just about reached the door when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Levy tried to shove his hand away, but he turned her chair around to face him.

"What now?!" Levy said, her voice hitching as she did. "I'm trying to leave."

"Why do ya keep being so nice to me?"

Levy wiped her eyes. "That's what normal people do when you save their life."

"I didn't save you for the reason you think," Gajeel spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't matter. Whatever fueled you to do it is the reason I'm here now, and I can't thank you enough for that."

The blue-haired woman called for Panther Lily, who obediently opened the door. He gazed over at the broken bowl of ramen and gave Gajeel a hard look before taking the disabled woman back to the kitchen. Later that night, the Exceed joined Gajeel on the large balcony. The sky was dark, not a star lit the atmosphere, but a full and bright moon washed over everything under its gaze. They stood next to each other as they had for centuries.

Panther Lily looked over at him. "You're thinking about Levy."

Gajeel held up a fist. "Shut yer trap! I'm not thinking about that little shrimp!"

"She got to you, didn't she?" Panther Lily pressed, ignoring Gajeel's denial.

"What are ya talking about?!" he snapped.

Panther Lily turned his gaze back to look over the vast forest below them. "There's something about her. She's pure and kind-hearted. I understand why they're after her. She must be the key."

Gajeel raked his hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah, she's gotta have the beacon inside her. They need it to gain ultimate magic abilities. They'll never run out of magic power with it, but they'll need her alive to take it. She dies, it dies with her."

Panther Lily nodded and leaned against the cool surface of the balcony. "If you want her to, she may just weave her way into that dark heart of yours."

"I doubt it," Gajeel murmured. "Don't tell her shit. I'll do it when she can handle it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since Levy and Gajeel's blow out, he came around, an odd consequence for yelling at him. Gajeel visited her before bedtime a few times a week until it turned into every night. At first, they didn't talk much, but soon, after some heavy prodding, he talked with her a little more. Levy enjoyed their conversations. It helped her see him as a person and not an arrogant blockhead. She was in week seven of her splints. Juvia believed she could take them off the following week. Levy was ecstatic to try walking again. She'd need leg braces to help her for a while, but soon enough she would be back on her feet. She wondered if she should attempt an escape but to where? If those men laid eyes on her again, they would drag her right back to the place she'd escaped, and she was growing comfortable living in the mansion.

Gajeel sat next to her on the large bed and grinned at her. "I got something I wanna show ya."

"What is it?" Levy questioned, sitting up and pulling her wheelchair around.

Gajeel stood. "So impatient, you'll see in a minute. You won't need your chair. It ain't going down the stairs."

Levy curiosity crossed her features. "I can't use stairs."

Gajeel came to her side of the bed, moving her wheelchair. He scooped her up and walked towards the bedroom door. "What are you doing?!"

"Carrying you, thought that was obvious."

Her heart raced at his closeness. His warmth radiated against her and the slight rocking motion of his gait comforted her. Levy wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he got to the stairs and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. She felt him swallow as she did so. They made it down the stairs and after a few moments, Gajeel nudged open a door with his foot.

"So ya like books, right?" Gajeel began. "The previous owner of the mansion was a bookworm. I don't read shit but you can give these some use."

Levy gasped and gazed around at the humongous bookshelves lining each side of the massive room. There were nine of these fantastic bookshelves on each side, hundreds of books perched on their shelves. Levy gazed around in amazement. She pointed over to the first shelf on the left, recognizing good books she'd heard of or read. _The Great Gatsby_ was one she'd been dying to read. _Midsummer Night's Dream_ by Shakespeare sat next to along with a whole row of his works lined up.

Levy picked _Midsummer Night's Dream_ off the worn shelf and held it to her chest. "Gajeel, thank you!"

With enthusiasm, Levy envisioned the hours reading she would spend in the library.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levy grunted as she pushed her foot against the resistance Panther Lily's paw gave. "It hurts!"

"We've got to strengthen your legs," Panther Lily coached. "One more!"

Levy drew in a quick breath and pushed again. Since she had her casts off, Panther Lily had been helping her to recondition her legs for walking. It was so uncomfortable and Levy hated every minute, but the more effort she put, the sooner she'd be walking and using her arm again. Panther Lily assisted her to bed and let her know that he’d stop in town for groceries. She wasn't sure where Juvia was. Levy hadn't seen her all day.

Levy stared out of the large window of her bedroom, craving a trip outside into the garden. She and Gajeel had spent a few nights conversing there. A smile crossed her face and a warm sensation spread through her chest. She'd grown fond of the rough man; there was no getting around that. She looked forward to the time they spent together and often missed him when he wasn't around. Levy didn't know if he felt the same and fear stopped her from asking. It might just push him further away, and he seemed comfortable around her. She hoped it continued.

"Gajeel," she called.

Within a few moments, he entered her bedroom. "What?"

"Can we go to the gardens?" She asked. "It's a beautiful night out."

"You're so goddamn needy," Gajeel huffed.

"Oh shush," Levy said as she sat in her wheelchair.

They made their way down to the first floor, using the ramp located further down the hallway from where the stairs leading to the library were. They moved through the twists and turns of the mansion until they were exiting out of the large glass double doors into the warm night. Levy closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the breeze blowing her hair away from her neck. She opened her eyes again when her wheelchair came to a stop and gazed at the starry sky. Gajeel stood by her side also looking up into the dark abyss.

"It's so beautiful," Levy breathed. She looked over at Gajeel. "How often do you come out here?" 

"Whenever I want."

Silence fell between the two, giving Levy a moment to study his profile. Angular jaw, straight pointed nose, and bright eyes she saw clearly even in the dim lighting. His long, raven hair stopped at his waist. Levy wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it.

"What're you doin' Shrimp?"

Levy looked at her left hand and realized she'd intertwined the tips of her fingers into the ends of his hair. It was just as soft as she imagined. Her cheeks turned pink, and she pulled her hand away. "I-I'm curious, sorry."

Gajeel was silent for a moment. "It's all right."

They continued to watch the beautiful night sky. Levy kept stealing glances at Gajeel until he glared at her. "What the hell are ya starin' at?!"

"You, you idiot!" Ley blurted out. She turned away as best as she could in her chair. "I…" Her companion lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Gajeel?"

He leaned down, their lips only inches apart. Their breath mingled for a second that passed like an eternity. Levy lifted herself out of her chair to press her mouth against his. Gajeel's lips were so soft and gentle. This action differed from the person she got to know over the past few months. They broke apart and when Levy gazed into those crimson orbs; she grew lost within them.

"Kiss me again."

Gajeel scooped her out of her wheelchair, carrying her bridal style over to the concrete bench and sat with her in his lap. Levy tangled her fingers through Gajeel's messy locks and pulled his mouth to hers once more. She'd wanted to be like this with him forever. One of his strong arms grasped her around her waist while the other caressed her sensitive legs. Their kiss grew more intense, tongues interlocking in a sultry dance. His hands were like fire against her bare skin.

"God damn it, Levy," he growled, kissing her neck. "I can't remember the last time I wanted something so bad."

"Me either," she whispered while leaning her head back to give him more access.

He dropped one more kiss and then pushed her head to a neutral position by the base of her skull to lock eyes with her, large hand entangled in the soft tresses at the nape of her neck. "Are you gonna leave when your legs and arm are better?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to leave," Levy said. "You told me it might jeopardize our location, right?"

"That's not what I asked ya!"

Levy watched him curiously as he looked away and swallowed. It was as plain as day he didn't want her to leave. She didn't want to go anywhere either. "I'll stay Gajeel. I promise."

Gajeel placed his calloused hand along her jaw and kissed her. "Then yer mine now."

Levy loved how that sounded on his lips; however, she had one question. "So Gajeel, who are you trying to avoid?"

His expression hardened. "Phantom Lord. It's a guild I used to be in when I was young and stupid."

"What do they want with you?"

Gajeel's red orbs remained serious. "It's you they want Levy."

Said woman blinked in confusion. "Me? Why on Earth would they want me?"

"Because you're the secret to eternal magic," Gajeel explained. "You're the beacon. If they get their hands on you, the entire world becomes a fucking war zone, and you're dead too."

Levy remained silent for a moment before whispering, "Is that why you saved me? To keep them from getting more magic power?"

"No, it would have been easier to let you die to stop them from gettin' what they want."

Levy laid her head in the crook of Gajeel's neck. "You won't let them kill me, right Gajeel?"

"Fuck no," he responded. "They come after what's mine, I'll tear em all to shreds."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Times were peaceful as the months went by. Levy was back to full function with her legs, although it took time to walk with ease. When the weather got cold, her mended bones throbbed, but Juvia would always whip up a potion to help with the pain. She and Gajeel grew inseparable to where they slept in the same room together. Levy couldn't picture her life any other way, but for her safety, Gajeel still insisted she stay in the mansion. Restlessness consumed her even in the vast crevices of the mansion. Levy desired a different atmosphere from what she grew used to. 

Gajeel refused. He insisted she needed to stay at home or Phantom Lord may snatch her away. Would the fear of Phantom Lord keep her chained inside this place forever? Levy couldn't take it anymore. Juvia was on her way into town when Levy caught her at the door. 

The blue-haired woman zipped up her jacket and asked, "Can I come with you?"

"No way!" Juvia exclaimed. "Gajeel-san wants you to stay here!"

"I can't keep living like this! I'm going insane cooped up inside here for almost a year! Please Juvia, just this once!"

"I can't…" Juvia murmured. “I’m sorry, Levy.”

Desperate times called for desperate measures. She'd just have to go on her own since Juvia refused; only for a few minutes then she would come right back. A little deeper into the lush forests would satisfy her restlessness.

"You know, I think that guy who's been taking care of the yard likes you," Levy said, giving Juvia a bright smile.

Juvia's eyes lit up. "Gray-sama likes me?!"

"I'm sure he does!" Levy continued. "I see how he looks at you. You should tell him how you feel."

Juvia nodded eagerly, but then she paused, her features saddening. "But what if Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia?"

"There isn’t a person alive who wouldn’t like a sweet person like you! You need to spend time with him and you'll see."

"Like you and Gajeel-san?" Juvia questioned, crossing her arms behind her back.

Levy nodded. "Just like us. He should be here now. Go talk to him!"

As expected, the gullible woman headed towards the gardens. Levy slipped out the front door and closed it behind her without making a sound. The shade of the darkening sky covered her as she slipped further away from the grounds. She needed fresh air away from the vicinity of the mansion and didn’t care which direction she veered off in. Levy had only gone about one hundred feet into the woods when a strong force yanked her backward by her hair. She screamed, but a hand covered her mouth half a second later. Her arms and feet were tied and a gag forced into her mouth. She was blindfolded an instant before seeing the familiar face of that woman who tried to bring her back to the slave house.

"Looks like we got you," she ridiculed before bashing her over the head, knocking Levy out cold.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levy woke up in agony. Her head felt like it would split open, and searing pain forked through her left arm and both shoulders. Opening her eyes sent a wave of pain through her skull so sharp she closed them back.

"Look who's up."

The woman offered that same wicked grin Levy recognized. "Why are you still after me?!"

"I'm sure that fool has told you by now."

"Are you part of Phantom Lord?!" Levy exclaimed, shaking the restraints that were binding her wrists and had her hoisted above the concrete floor.

"Why yes," the woman said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Sue is my name. If you heard of my guild, you must know why we have you."

"You're going to kill me," Levy whispered.

"That's right," Sue answered, running her fingers along the back of Levy's calf. "Your life will bring glory to Phantom Lord! We'll rip the beacon from your chest and have endless magic to take over all the magic guilds and the world!"

"What's the point in that?" Levy asked.

"It's what the master wants."

"Gajeel will come for me!" Levy shouted.

Sue moved around to face Levy. She punched her hard in the stomach, causing violent coughs to rack her body. "That's what we want. The deserter will die, too."

Levy froze. A chill spread in her chest at those words. She couldn't bear the idea of something happening to Gajeel. Levy couldn't deny it now; she loved that man. He meant everything in the world to her. She was about to offer her life in exchange to save him, but reality kicked in: they could do whatever they wanted at this point. Sue walked over to her with a knife in her hand.

Levy's eyes widened with fear. "What are you going to do?!"

Sue flipped the knife in her hand in slow rhythmic circles, its sharp metal tip glimmering in the dark. "I'm going to have a little fun with you before I kill you."

After thirty minutes, Levy's throat was raw and hoarse from screaming. The many slices to her legs and torso left her in agony. Blood ran in rivulets down her legs and dripped onto the floor beneath her. Sweat poured from her body, and she had no more tears to cry. She begged in her mind for Gajeel to rescue her. Sue told her that her master was on the way to begin the ceremony. Her life would end and this time, she wasn't ready. She had something to live for now.

" _Gajeel_!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Sue laughed. "I don't think he-"

The mahogany door blasted off the hinges and flew so hard against the back wall fifteen feet away that it splintered and crashed to the floor. Sue whirled around and a split second later, Levy watched her get hurled against the wall. Levy smiled through her cracked and bleeding lips, but it faded when she saw him. Gajeel's silver body glimmer in the light, his entire form made of iron. His eyes were all white, a crazed smile plastered on his face.

"Gajeel?" Levy ventured.

He didn't seem to hear her. Instead, she watched in horror as he restructured his arm into a large iron club, extended it, and crushed Sue with the iron appendage. She cried out as he pressed against her chest, the crack of her ribs echoing in against the cobblestone walls. She coughed violently, blood spilling over her lips and down her chin.

"You're by yourself Sue?" Gajeel taunted. "That's fuckin' stupid. You'll die for it."

Sue screamed as her chest caved in inch by inch, blood exploding from her chest. Levy would never be able to escape the sound of her ribs cracking. "Gajeel stop! Please!"

Finally, he acknowledged her. His smile faded and even though she couldn't read his expression, she could tell him seeing her like that was killing him. He looked back at Sue. "You bitch."

He shot his iron arm straight through her skull. Levy screamed and blood splattered like paint against the great stone wall. She couldn't process what she was seeing. This was not her Gajeel. He wasn't a killer. His gray armor receded and the man she'd grown to love was in her sight once again. It terrified her that he could kill someone that easily.

"Can you handle this?"

"W-what?" she stammered.

Gajeel stalked towards her and grasped her chin. "That this is the real me."

She knew she couldn't turn back and remove her love for him. The occurrence of Sue’s death frightened her, but if he didn’t step in, Levy would have perished. Sue planned to kill her so Gajeel ended her life first. "I can try."

Gajeel kissed her just as other voices echoed close by. Levy's head was swimming from the loss of blood. Gajeel turned to face his enemies just as they rushed through the destroyed and Levy's consciousness faded to black. She awoke again body aching, unsure of where she resided. She laid on a mattress in the middle of a cave floor. Where was she? Levy winced at the sharp pain in her head sitting up brought.

"You're awake."

Levy looked towards the sound of the voice in the large spacious cave, and her breath caught in her throat. The most beautiful dragon stood before her. His magnificent armor-like appearance looked strong and indestructible.

"Who are you?" she asked the dragon.

"Your savior," the dragon answered.

Levy blinked at his blunt words. "Well… thank you."

Levy looked down at the ground next to her and saw that same picture frame of Gajeel that used to stay on the dresser in his bedroom was next to her. "Where is Gajeel?"

"My name is Metalicana." The dragon whipped his tail in annoyance. "Thank you for asking."

Levy bowed. "I'm sorry, Metalicana! My name is Levy!"

The large dragon laid his head on his iron-plated paws. "That's more like it. As for Gajeel. You won't see him for some time. He needs to take care of Phantom Lord and clean up the giant mess they've made. Until then, you will stay with me, young one."

The thought of being separated from Gajeel tore at her soul. Going from daily interactions to nothing sounded impossible. Levy took in a shaky breath, pulling the blanket thrown over her legs to her waist. Picking up the photo, the blue-haired woman held it against her chest, vowing to see him again.

 


End file.
